Oxytocin and Dopamine
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Hay ciertas hormonas que se liberan en momentos específicos y eso desata una completa locura en el torrente sanguíneo. ¿Cómo lo tomarán ciertos glóbulos demasiado amigos al estar en medio de ese caos? Eritrocito/Leucocito. Leve limme. Spoilers del manga.


**Shade:** Bueno, hola todos. Primer fanfic de este anime y de este ship. (Carajo, este ship me tiene bien agarrada de la garganta y de mis femeninos huevos desde hace días). _So..._ tenía que hacer algo para saciar el _hambre_.

Debo decir que me basé en gran medida en el excelente fanfic _"Hasta la médula: amor para el recuerdo"_ de John R. Branwen. Aunque lo demás es investigación ociosa en medio del trabajo XD

 **Disclaimer** : _Hataraku Saibu/Cells At Work!_ es creación de Akane Shimizu.

* * *

 **Oxytocin/Dopamine**

 **Created by Shade Shaw Reilly**

* * *

 _El cuerpo humano contiene aproximadamente 37 billones de células trabajando constantemente, cumpliendo sus diferentes objetivos y funciones, aún en medio del caos más absoluto. Esto es el cuerpo humano._

Y cuando decimos "caos más absoluto", es que realmente es así. Aún en medio de un ataque bacteriano.

U-1146 serpenteaba ágilmente entre la caótica oleada roja que era mismo los glóbulos rojos en busca del objetivo que el receptor de su gorra señalaba de forma insistente. Al parecer era un antígeno bastante peligroso... Y no se equivocó: A pocos metros de donde terminaba la aterrada marea de transportadores de oxígeno y nutrientes, un chillido de terror terriblemente familiar le llegó hasta su _mismo_ núcleo.

― ¡Señor neutrófilo, por favor ayúdeme!

Esa voz... Oh no. _¡Oh no!_

No supo cómo diablos logró salir de esa masa, pero sabía que estaba fuera, empuñando una de sus múltiples dagas, mirando ferozmente a su objetivo.

 _E. Coli es una bacteria común presente en la zona urogenital, cuyas cepas al entrar en el torrente sanguíneo atacan a glóbulos rojos, provocando fallas renales, anemia y hasta la muerte._

―¡Vaya, vaya~! ¿Conque este es uno de los patéticos glóbulos blancos? ¿En serio vas a arriesgarte a morir por una _prescindible_ e inútil eritrocito?―rió la bacteria socarronamente, apretando en uno de sus tentáculos dentados a una muy aterrorizada AE-3803.

El neutrófilo apretó los dientes. Aunque su _innato_ frenesí asesino estaba pidiendo a gritos que saltase sobre esa escoria y lo mutilase en pedazos, la idea de lastimar a su amiga lo hacía _quedarse_ ahí parado donde estaba, para impotencia de sus compañeros glóbulos blancos mientras destazaban a las otras cepas y exasperación y rabia de Killer T Cell, quien observaba la desesperante escena un par de metros más atrás.

―¡Por esto es que era una idea estúpida esa completa mierda de _"ser amigos con las demás células"_! Nuestro trabajo es _eliminar_ amenazas, aún si eso _significa_ matar a nuestros propios compatriotas. ―Flexionó sus puños, listo para atacar―; Si U-1146 va a ser tan idiota y debilucho como para _rehusarse_ a cumplir con su deber, mejor lo haré yo mismo entonc...

Pero en ese instante ocurrió algo increíble: el neutrófilo pegó un salto hasta la bacteria y de un solo tajo le cortó el tentáculo (y parte del torso de la bacteria como bonus) que tenía prisionera a la pelirroja, logrando sujetarla al mismo tiempo, apretándola contra su pecho con feroz celo al aterrizar en el suelo... Mientras el antígeno se estrellaba entre gritos agónicos un par de metros adelante.

―...Parece que no fue necesario llegar a eso―dijo riendo U-4989, quien estaba cerca, a Killer T Cell, que se quedó _congelado_ con medio discurso al aire y puño levantado.

Varios metros más allá, una temblorosa eritrocito se atrevió a abrir por fin los ojos, aun en medio del caos de sentimientos de terror en su mente, para quedarse sin palabras al ver el cadáver seccionado de la bacteria, ahora siendo _fagocitado_ por los demás neutrófilos en un _sádico_ frenesí carnívoro. Sintió una presión en su espalda y alzó la vista, observando al jadeante y ensangrentado glóbulo blanco, aún apretándola en sus brazos.

―¡Oh, lo siento mucho!―gimió la pelirroja sin dejar de temblar, al borde del llanto―, me había perdido por la vejiga y de pronto apareció esa cosa, no me dio tiempo de correr y yo...! ¡Y yo...!

―Lo importante es que estás a salvo―murmuró el albino sonriéndole suavemente para intentar calmarla, estaba a punto de bajarla cuando un gesto de dolor de la célula roja le hizo ponerse de nuevo en alerta _máxima―_ _._ ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Estás herida?―La pelirroja asintió débilmente y algo avergonzada mientras se intentó soltar del exterminador de bacterias... algo que este _impidió_ afirmando más firmemente su agarre―. Te llevaré a un lugar más seguro para tratar tus heridas.

―¡No, glóbulo blanco! ¡No-no _tienes_ que hacer eso, yo estoy bien, en serio, solo debo descansar un poco! ¡Bájame, estoy bien!

Pero el albino ignoró totalmente sus protestas mientras buscaba con la mirada algún punto apartado de esa zona donde pudiera llevar a la eritrocito, la sensación de _angustia_ que se había apoderado de su ser al verla en peligro había sido _reemplazado_ por una apabullante necesidad de cuidarla, de velar porque no le pasase nada malo, de eliminar esa cara de dolor que había puesto y reemplazarla por una de esas chispeantes y encantadoras sonrisas que le otorgaban una sensación de paz al solo verlas... Y no sabía por qué.

¿Desde cuando le importaba _tanto_ esa torpe glóbulo rojo? ¿Desde que se dio cuenta que se tropezaba más con ella de lo que las escasas probabilidades dictaban? ¿Desde que se dio cuenta la pasaba mucho mejor con ella que con los de su misma patrulla? ¿Desde... Desde que se dio cuenta que ella era la pequeña eritroblasto que defendió de la _Pseudomonas Aeruginosa_ en aquella ocasión?

 _Tantas_ sensaciones que lo estaban surcando que no se dio cuenta que la _razón_ de sus pensamientos le estaba jalando el cuello de su uniforme, intentando atraerlo hacia ella.

―¡Núcleos a Leucocito! ¡¿ _Puedes_ oírme?!

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó el albino inclinando la cabeza de forma automática para observarla más de cerca... Provocando que un tono rojo apareciera en las mejillas de la Eritrocito, combinando con su cabello y sombrero. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros de su cara sonrojada... _Sonrojándose_ también.

―Eh... Eh...

― _¡Atención a todos las células sanguíneas presentes en el área urogenital!_ ―De pronto una voz potente empezó a salir de los altos parlantes de muro―. _¡Se requiere que_ _empiecen_ _a correr por la zona sur del área ahora para aumentar el estado de excitación! ¡Es una orden! ¡Se espera también liberación de oxitocina y dopamina en el proceso de parte del hipotálamo, estén preparados!_

―Exci... tación?―tartamudeó la pelirroja palideciendo en segundos y poniendo cara de pánico.

 _"Diablos, ¿y ahora que haré?"_ pensó U-1146 mirando a todos los lados desesperado. La estampida estaría a punto de comenzar y no podía dejar a AE-3803 estando herida como estaba... _debía_ protegerla, aún a costa de su propia vida. Ese era su trabajo como neutrófilo. Pero tratándose de ella... Era _algo_ más vehemente e importante. Y eso hizo: apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho manchado en citoplasma rojo, como si fuera una carga vital, U-1146 echó a correr entre el _pandemónium_ de glóbulos rojos y blancos que ahora corrían en estampida hacia la zona designada, liberando al mismo tiempo gases y feromonas de color rosa que saldrían del cuerpo humano para ejercer su función... Esos gases que envolvieron también a nuestro par de células en su huida para alejarse lo más posible de ellos. De tanto en tanto el Leucocito miraba algún punto donde pudieran refugiarse a la vez que observaba a la Eritrocito aferrarse fuertemente a él como un náufrago a una boya, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, sin dejar de temblar.

Finalmente, el neutrófilo detectó un compartimento para una célula en la zona del estómago y se coló en ella, rogando que no hubiera nadie en ese momento, encontrándose que estaba vacía, probablemente, de alguna célula corriente que había muerto recientemente. El mobiliario componía una cama pequeña, una mesita con sillitas y un tanque para la división celular al fondo completamente vacía. El albino cerró la puerta con seguro y llevó a la glóbulo rojo hasta la cama... En todo ese corto trayecto, la Eritrocito no _pudo_ evitar imaginarse una típica escena de un par de recién casados en plena noche de bodas... Sacándole otro sonrojo intenso, ¿qué diablos acaba de pensar?

―Debemos buscar algo para tratar tus heridas.―murmuró el Leucocito mientras la depositaba suavemente en el borde de la cama y se arrodillaba frente a ella.―; ¿Donde te hirió?―La pelirroja señaló con una mueca su antebrazo izquierdo, la cual debido a la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta, disimulaba un corte que le habían hecho. El vigilante de blanco asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo para cubrirlo―. Déjame verlo.

―Esta... Está bien―musitó ella empezando a sacarse los brazos de la chaqueta, haciendo muecas de dolor al hacerlo, por los que el glóbulo blanco la ayudó a sacárselo con cuidado, liberando su brazo lastimado, observado una cortada superficial que había estado sangrando... Su mirada oscura se ensombreció.

―Lo siento.

―¿Po-por qué te disculpas?―saltó la Eritrocito―, fue mi _culpa_ en primer lugar, no debí estar tan distraída en ese momento...

―No, no pude protegerte de ese ataque. Te lastimé al acabar con esa bacteria. Es mi culpa. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso al sacarte de eso. ―El neutrófilo había bajado la mirada, pero aún así se _notaba_ la sensación de decepción y rabia que emanaba de él... La pelirroja, enternecida, se acercó más a él y apoyó su mano en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que él la mirara.

―... _Otra_ célula inmune me habría sacrificado para acabar con esa bacteria, pero _tú_ me salvaste. Siempre lo haces, glóbulo blanco.―susurró ella, sonrojándose―, _siempre_ lo has hecho, desde que éramos unas células bebé.

Él la miró asombrado, también con un tono rosáceo presente en su pálido rostro―Entonces... ¿Tú lo recuerdas...?

―Por supuesto. Pensaba que era una cosa _imposible_ , pero parece que no es el caso de nosotros―dijo ella con una risita, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo―, aquí, déjame limpiarte aunque sea un poco. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

―No, con esto puedo vendarte―replicó el neutrófilo tomándolo suavemente de sus manos y acercándose más a ella para proceder a vendar su cortada. La Eritrocito no pudo contradecirlo, más aún al verlo tan cerca de ella al tratar su herida, tan solícito y atento, como _siempre_ lo había sido, desde el momento que se habían conocido en la médula ósea roja... Sin saber por qué, retiró su gorra con receptor, dejándolo a un lado de la cama. El glóbulo blanco la miró con extrañeza, tras haber terminado de vendar el antebrazo de la transportadora de oxígeno, para luego sentir los dedos suaves de ella deslizándose por los blancos mechones, acariciándolos. Su ojo negro visible se quedó clavado en ella, con una fijeza turbadora. La eritrocito estaba completamente sonrojada y un brillo _extraño_ emanaba de esos hermosos ojos ámbar, al deslizar los dedos de su cabellera blanca hacia su mejilla, salpicada de sangre. El neutrófilo se quedó quieto como una estaca al sentir a la glóbulo rojo inclinarse unos milímetros más a su cara, sintiendo su aliento en su nariz, cada vez más cerca, hasta finalmente ampliar los ojos al sentir sus labios rozados suavemente por los suyos, por unos nanosegundos que él se le antojaron _eternos_.

Al separarse, él solo se limitó a mirarla, sintiendo el ardor de sus mejillas más _intenso_ que el mismo puñetazo de Killer T Cell.

―...No sé me ocurría otra cosa para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, desde protegerme y guiarme cuando me pierdo―musitó AE-3803, más roja que un tomate o su propio cabello―, cre-creo que metí la pata, ¿cierto? Qui-quizás sean las hormonas esas que soltaron desde los aspersores cuando me estabas llevando, me están haciendo sentir... sentir _rara._ Yo... ¡Ah!

La eritrocito se tuvo que callar al sentir las manos pálidas de U-1146 acunando su rostro con una suavidad casi _inaudita_ tratándose de alguien tan sádico y sanguinario cuando combatía antígenos como lo era él. Se quedó mirándolo, respirando entrecortadamente y su interior _latiendo_ con fuerza―Si eso te hace sentir rara... Pues yo me siento _raro_ desde hace mucho tiempo.

―...―No pudo decir nada, al sentir la boca del glóbulo blanco juntarse con la suya, esta vez en un beso más profundo y largo, por lo que se dejó hacer, deslizando sus brazos por su cuello, aferrándose en su nuca, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Neutrófilo lamió suavemente su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo que la glóbulo rojo le permitió tímidamente, sintiendo al instante su lengua enredarse con la suya, arrancándole suaves gemidos. Se arrimó más a él, sintiéndose envuelta en sus fuertes brazos como si fuera un cálido capullo, olvidándose completamente del dolor punzante de su brazo... Hubiera querido que durara más así, en medio de un momento tan agradable y _delicioso_ como este, pero el glóbulo blanco se separó un poco brusco de ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

―Vuelvo a presentar disculpas por actuar de forma tan impulsiva cómo lo he hecho―musitó el neutrófilo mirando en otra dirección―, es sólo que... hace tiempo que _quería_ hacer esto. Y no sabía como reaccionarías.

―Oh―Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirroja, jadeando y aún con los nervios y su ser _alterado_ por la especial atención de la otra célula. Miró sus muslos, temblorosos y murmuró bajito a continuación―: En ese caso... N-no me importaría que lo hagas otra vez.

El glóbulo blanco la miró de nuevo, clavando su mirada oscura en ella con una intensidad que se le antojó a ella como la de un depredador ante una presa indefensa... Se estremeció visiblemente, pero esta vez de placer y nerviosismo ante lo que iba a ocurrir en esa habitación cerrada con seguro. U-1149 se inclinó más hacía ella y empezó a _devorar_ su boca con más confianza y seguridad, rodeando la pequeña espalda de la pelirroja y atrayéndola más hacía él, sintiendo los pequeños dedos de la chica aferrándose a su pecho desesperadamente, rogando por más y más. Sintieron entonces cómo sus cuerpos iban cayendo suavemente hacía las sábanas de la cama, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse por encima de sus respectivos uniformes, deseando atreverse a todavía más.

Con los dedos temblándole, AE-3803 empezó a desabotonar el traje del glóbulo blanco y sacando tras de si su camisa interior, dejando mostrar el musculoso pecho blanco de este, para luego rozarle con las yemas de sus dedos, arrancándole suspiros al "asesino de corazón tierno"; Este, por su parte, cuidando de no tocar el vendaje de su brazo, había deslizado su mano por debajo de su camiseta negra regular de trabajo, palpando la piel suave y tersa de la eritrocito, haciéndola temblar, y más lo hizo al mudarse de su boca y empezar a transitar a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego por su largo cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, haciéndola gemir cada vez mas audiblemente.―Más... Más... Por favor, _más_...―La oyó balbucear incoherentemente mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las suyas, dejando que él escapara un ronco gruñido en su oído que hizo _hervir_ por dentro a la torpe glóbulo rojo. Un respingo escapó de su boca al sentir la mano grande y pesada de Leucocito tocar sus senos por debajo de su sostén, sintiendo endurecerse al instante ante su toque―...Juegas sucio―murmuró ella entre risas suaves al deslizar su mano libre por el _obvio_ bulto del glóbulo blanco y apretándolo, sacándolo de sus casillas por un instante.

―Mira quien habla―respondió él entre jadeos, haciendo que ella se echara a reír―, ¿y ahora qué?

La Eritrocito se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, cavilando el _verdadero_ significado de esa simple pregunta. Sabía que lo que acababan de hacer (y lo que deseaban seguir haciendo) era algo _anormal,_ por decirlo de una manera brutalmente honesta y con libro de biología humana en mano... De por si, _toda_ su relación desde el principio lo era. Todos lo veían curioso, raro o hasta algo digno de desaprobación... La mirada triste en los ojitos ámbar de la pelirroja desató una oleada de ternura en el neutrófilo que estaba más allá de la liberación de las hormonas responsables del afecto en el aire. _No_ , esto era _más_ que simplemente una reacción química. Era más, mucho más... Algo que siempre estuvo ahí, desde que eran unos pequeños eritroblasto y mielocito enfrentándose a una bacteria real hasta ahora siendo dos células adultas, recuperándose del ataque de otra bacteria. De pronto, la expresión triste de la chica se volvió de repente tan decidida y apasionada como la vez que insistió en buscar su camino sin ayuda... Dejando al albino igual de estupefacto como en esa vez.

―¿Ahora qué? Yo pensaba que, si hemos llegado hasta este momento, aún en contra de todas las probabilidades, entonces no veo por qué no _seguir_. Me haces sentir tan bien, tan segura y tan feliz, que _no_ me imagino otra existencia sino esta. Y mientras hagamos nuestras funciones normalmente, no veo el inconveniente... ¿Tú si?

El glóbulo blanco no dijo nada, pero hizo algo que lo dijo _prácticamente_ todo: La apretó contra él, ferozmente, como si temiera que se la quitasen. La glóbulo rojo suspiró con satisfacción, abrazándose al ensangrentado cuerpo de su amado, llenando su entera composición molecular con pura felicidad.

Y en esa oscuridad fragante de esa unidad abandonada, las dos células de sangre pudieron completar el resto de su _unión_ , tan contraria a la ley orgánica del ser humano, pero tan hermosa que se perdona sin problema. Tanto fue así que, al terminar, los dos se miraban a los ojos jadeantes y felices, entre ropas rasgadas en el suelo y cuerpos y cabellos sudorosos, tan pegados entre sí como si se acabaran de hacer de una completa unión celular.

―Nunca me sueltes, U-1146, por favor.

―Ni aunque te pierdas por enésima vez, AE-3803, jamás te soltaré.

 _La oxitocina es una hormona peptídica que regula conductas del organismo como la empatía, la compasión, el placer sexual y el amor, entre otras funciones. La dopamina es un neurotransmisor encarga de enviar las señales del sistema nervioso central que regula el placer y el bienestar. No es de extrañar que ambas, junto a estrógenos y otras hormonas, sean liberadas en ciertos momentos especiales del ser humano, entre ellas, al hacer el amor._

 _Las hormonas del amor, así les llaman._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? :3**

 **Me verán más por aquí, se los aseguro~**


End file.
